Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers. RFID readers are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators. RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. The RF wave is typically electromagnetic, at least in the far field. The RF wave can also be predominantly electric or magnetic in the near field.
A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
In some circumstances tagged items have their tags removed, such as at point-of-sale for tagged retail items or when an item is removed from tagged packaging and the packaging is destroyed. In other circumstances tagged items retain their tags for specific or future uses such as retail-item returns to a store or tagged identity cards. In some cases, especially when the tag is retained on the item, the owner of the tagged item may not want unauthorized readers to be able to read or track the item, such as for privacy reasons. Most conventional tags are always capable of being inventoried; those that inhibit regular inventory typically require a password-based challenge-response authentication with a reader before allowing themselves to be inventoried. The former tag types pose privacy risks to their owners; the latter tag types require complex password-based authentication that adds complexity to the reader and to the tag and makes it difficult to use the tags unless the interrogating reader has knowledge of both the authentication algorithm and the tag's secret password.